


Symbiosis

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Series: In Which Jim Kirk Learns About Vulcans [5]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, symbiotic red algae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV





	Symbiosis

One of the Vulcan scientists on the outpost had the reddest mouth Jim had ever seen. He looked like he was wearing opaque, alert-red lipstick, and he had a nervous habit of biting at the corner of his mouth, so that a faint green crack of blood fissured along the edge.

"Don’t tell me the red lips are photosynthesis, too," he said to Spock, back on the ship.

"Then I shall do no such thing," said Spock. "I shall only observe that Vekar appears to largely subsist on dried plomeek ration bars, and as a result his labial colonies of symbiotic algae are extremely robust."


End file.
